


Late Dinner, First Meeting

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Conversations, Gen, POV First Person, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Chiaki tried to introduce her classmates to a friend of hers. Key word there being tries.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 5





	Late Dinner, First Meeting

Komaeda glared across the table. “Nanami, you're my friend and I respect you, but…” He gestured with disdain. “Is there a reason why… he… is here?” I sighed. “Hinata is my friend. Can that be reason enough?” Komaeda groaned and I glared at him. Hinata stayed quiet. I glanced around the table.

My original intent for gathering everyone at this restaurant was to introduce my friends to each other, but given the hostile atmosphere at the table, that plan seemed dead. I looked across next to the person sitting across from her. Sonia was sitting still, with a worried smile on her face. I tried to communicate a wordless apology to her. I wasn't sure if it came across, but she didn't react to me either way. “Well…” I started, before trailing off. “I wanted you two to meet another one of my friends. I figured since he's in the reserve course, you wouldn't have run across him before, but he's a nice guy when you get to know him.”

Truth be told, the selection of people at the table wasn't exactly picked with utmost care. I'd reached out to our class to see who was interested, but no one responded, apart from Owari and Mitarai. I had to turn them down for concerns over the cost of the meal. Sonia eventually changed her mind, but by that time I had also guilted Komaeda into joining me. I hadn't filled him in on the details of my friend, and I was beginning to realize that if I had, he might have declined. I wasn't sure if this was for the best or not.

I glanced at Hinata. He looked uncomfortable. I pulled out my phone and sent him a quick text. “Hey, sorry about Komaeda. Give him time, he might warm up to you.” He glanced down at his phone and then up at me. He gave me a blank look. I sighed.

The waitress came by to take our order. Everyone gave it and she left. I took the opportunity to start the conversation anew. “So, Sonia, I've heard a little about your home country, but I'm interested in hearing more.” Her eyes lit up. “Oh, well, I don't even know where to start!” Komaeda sat up and leaned over the table. “Something I've been wondering, actually, about it. Is it a coincidence your country shares its name with Nirvana’s bassist?” Sonia looked confused. “I don't know what you're talking about.” Hinata spoke up. “Nirvana is an American rock band. But I'd assume, from the snippets I've heard about Novoselic in my world history classes, that it can't possibly be a coincidence, because the country predates the band by hundreds of years.” He turned to Sonia. “Right?” Sonia’s confused expression persisted. “I've never heard of this act before. They must be rather underground.” Komaeda waved her down. “Nah, they're just some crummy rock band from three decades ago.” Hinata interrupted. “Actually, I think they're pretty good.” Komaeda cut him off in turn. “I don't care what you think, reserve course.” He turned to me and Sonia. Anyways, my dad was a fan, back when he was alive. I think I still have their CDs around, cause I never got rid of his collection after his death, but I'm still a little familiar with them.” Hinata suddenly looked rather uncomfortable. “Ah… I didn't know your…” He trailed off. Komaeda shrugged. “Anyway, Ms. Princess, it's all a coincidence.” She nodded. “Perhaps this man was a fan of one of Novoselic’s many luxurious exports and based his stage name around my country!” Hinata laughed. “Somehow I doubt that.” Komaeda smiled sarcastically.

From there, the conversation died. In a desperate attempt to bring it back, I turned to Komaeda. “I haven't actually heard you talk about music much before, but you seem rather passionate about this.” Komaeda shook his head. “Eh. My taste is mildly underground, but that's just because it's a lot of independent stuff from the west. Before my dad died,” At that, both people on the other side of the table looked uncomfortable. “He collected a lot of western music. When he died,” Hinata winced. “I inherited his whole collection. I'm mostly a fan of gothic stuff from the 80s, bands you've probably never heard of.” Hinata nodded. “Probably… I mostly listen to whatever’s playing on the radio, but my mom listens to older stations sometimes, so I became familiar with some older acts that way.” Sonia smiled and tilted her head. “Oh, interesting! I don't listen to much music, but when I do, it's always music exported from this country.” Typical for her. 

The music topic didn't last us much longer. Komaeda and I made small talk while Hinata and Sonia listened. I tried several times to open topics to them, but they seemed content to let Komaeda and I chat. I looked out the window next to me. The sun had begun to set a while ago and was already below the artificial horizon created by the Tokyo skyline. I didn't feel like any of us would have to leave soon. I intentionally picked a Friday for this dinner so we wouldn't have to worry about school the next day, and neither Komaeda nor I had anyone else at home waiting for us to nag about being out too late. Sonia, as a transfer student, was probably in a similar situation to mine, albeit with a more lavish apartment on account of her wealth. Maybe even a small house to herself. Hinata on the other hand… I think he'd mentioned living with his family, so they might get mad, but given he agreed to this knowing the time I'd set, I think he'll be fine.

I glanced back at the table. Food had arrived and Sonia had used that as an opportunity to start gushing about Japanese cuisine. I could tell Komaeda and Hinata were holding back from telling her this was an American style restaurant. I joined them in that restraint. I poked Komaeda and whispered to him. “Hey, why didn't you let me know food arrived?” He shrugged and whispered back. “It only just arrived, and I did try, but you seemed pretty out of it, anyway.” I sighed and punched him in the shoulder. “Try harder next time, jerk.”

I decided to be kind to Sonia and fill her in. She blushed red as I told her, and both Hinata and Komaeda laughed. As sorry as I felt for her, I was glad something like this was unifying the table, finally. 

The conversation slowed as people were eating. Talking continued, but it was more disconnected. We interrogated Sonia about her home country further, which proved to be a fruitless topic. For everything we heard about it, we had more questions. 

In an effort to steer the conversation more grounded and less baffling, I brought up the topic of games. Sonia shook her head. “While I am of course familiar with Japan's strong history of video games, they aren't something I ever dedicated myself to. I've always preferred less interactive media.” Hinata spoke up at that. “...Can you clarify? I don't really get what you mean.” Sonia's eyes lit up. “Oh, of course. I'm talking about Japanese television and anime!” I sighed. My attempt to divert the topic away from Sonia's homeland had worked, but it immediately steered itself away from where I tried to lead it. “I've never particularly watched anime.” Hinata replied. “I'll watch dramas on television with my family, but that's it.” Komaeda nodded. “My family is dead,” Hinata winced. “So that's not something I can do, but I also don't watch much television.” The opportunity to respond turned to me. “Oh I don't even have cable. On the rare occasion I have something I want to watch, I just rent a DVD or download it. I can use my game consoles for streaming services, but I'd barely use them so I don't bother.”

I looked over at Sonia. She looked shocked. “You mean to tell me you live in the country with the best television and  _ none _ of you even bother to watch it? Not even anime?” I shrugged. “I watched Precure as a kid. Sometimes there's an adaptation of a game I really like. By and large anime isn't my thing.” Komaeda laughed. “Sometimes I wonder where Ms. Princess gets her ideas about Japan…” Sonia quickly recovered and the conversation moved on.

Before long, people had finished their meals. A couple of us picked at our side dishes as the night grew later. The conversation moved between a variety of topics, from hobbies and interests to childhood stories. We chatted away and slowly it felt like the hostile atmosphere I had noticed at the start was beginning to melt away.

“Hey, Komaeda, what exactly entails Ultimate Luck?” Hinata asked rather out of nowhere. Komaeda laughed. “Why would talentless scum like you care?” Hinata shrugged. “It's a much more vague talent than gamer or princess. Luck can entail a lot and it's not even a physical concept.” Komaeda nodded. “Here's an example.” 

He leaned around and spotted a waitress. He waved at her to come over. “Could I get a refill on water as well as some tea?” The waitress nodded and left to prepare his order. Komaeda turned back to Hinata and stared. Silence overtook the table as we waited. Before long, the waitress returned with a pitcher of ice water and a cup of tea. As she approached the table, she stumbled and fell. She dropped the ice water on her way down, as well as tossed the tea cup forward. The cup landed in Sonia's lap as the tea itself landed on Hinata’s lap. He hurried to dry off his lap as the waitress started apologizing. “I'm so sorry for that. My heel snapped and I dropped everything. I'll bring you a new cup, sir, and you'll both get a discount for this.” Komaeda nodded.

He turned back to Hinata. “There.” Hinata was still trying his lap, but he looked up. “I guess… I would've appreciated it if you did such in a way that didn't hurt me.” Komaeda shrugged. “I didn't choose that. It's all just luck.”

Sonia started clapping. “It's always fun to see your talent in action.” I laughed. “Yeah, it's pretty impossible to predict, but it usually works in his favor, which is fascinating. The waitress returned with the second cup of tea and apologized again. At this point, Sonia excused herself. “I don't have school tomorrow, but I have to study and call home to my mother and father in Novoselic, so I need to start making my home.” She left a pile of money to cover her bill and the tip. It was a very generous tip. I don't know if she had actually read the prices on the menu before ordering. Not much longer after that, Hinata decided to leave. He left money for his bill, plus a little extra. I imagine he could've let Sonia carry the tip. That left Komaeda and I alone. I glanced out the window again. The sun had set a while before, but the lights of the city hid most of the night sky. I sighed. “Do you plan to spend much time here?” Komaeda shook his head. “Wasn't planning to, no.” He moved the tea in front of me. “I only bought this to prove a point, so feel free to finish it off for me.” I giggled and took a sip. In the time since it arrived, it had cooled enough to be drinkable. “But once you're done with that, I figured we could head out. Not much point in just one of us staying around.” I nodded. While my apartment wasn't close to his house, the train line I took back was. This meant an extra stop or two, but it's easy enough to pass the time while on the train. We paid the bill and left.

It was a nice spring night. We didn't exactly rush as we walked, making conversation as well went. Komaeda's home was a few miles away, so the walk took a while. By the time we arrived, I didn't linger much, since it was already late enough to be concerned over missing the last train. I said my goodbyes and hurried off.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to KomaHina fans, but i just can't imagine the two of them being friendly with each other on first meeting!
> 
> also, Komaeda and Chiaki are really fun to write together, so i might maybe write more conversation fics with the two of them in the future


End file.
